


Teddy Bear

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Rogues As Family (The Flash)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Mick Rory stands big and scarred at six foot five. He does not start fights, but with a scrape of his chair and his rising bulk and a heavy stare, he is very good at ending them.The Rogues know better than to be scared of him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I forget comics Mick a lot, for no good reason. Here is Mick getting some love. :)

Mick Rory stands big and scarred at six foot five. He does not start fights, but with a scrape of his chair and a looming, heavy stare, he is very good at ending them. 

The Rogues know better than to be scared of him.

Len - who shoulders off casual touches with a locked jaw and turns steely when anyone gets a bit too close - is, by his own admission, 'not much of a hugger'. Still, he will nudge his elbow into Mick's ribs and point across the bar to the TV. He will lean against Mick's arm and sip his beer as he watches the screen intently, and when Mick asks if he wants him to shuffle up, he shrugs. "Nah," Len says. "You're alright." 

Lisa, like her brother, will make herself comfortable at Mick's side. She will drop onto the sofa, clutching a hot water bottle to her stomach, silent and sullen, and Mick will - without fail - stretch his arm out. Lisa will claim the space without a word, setting her head against his chest as she sulks. He will rub a large, warm hand over his pseudo-sister's back as he reads up on different recipes. "You making dinner tonight?" she asks, and when he nods, she grunts in approval and cuddles closer.

Back when they were all getting started in Central, James would launch himself at Mick's back, arms locking around his neck as he jumped up. When Mick would ask why, even as he tucked his hands under James' knees to boost him up into a more comfortable hold, James would laugh, and lie. "Flying shoes only get you so far, Mick." 

Now he's got trainers scrambling against his hip as Axel grabs onto his arm, his back, his head and climbs his way up onto his shoulders. He'll sit up there and throw his arms up with a victorious cheer as Mick keeps a diligent hold on his ankles to stop him slipping. He's quite happy with the kid on his shoulders, until the slap and patter of the kid's hands on his head begins. "What?" Axel insists, tapping away. "Your bald head makes good bongos, yo." 

Piper visits a lot. Mick reckons he's one of the few Piper really keeps in contact with now he's gone rogue from the Rogues. He will perch himself on Mick's kitchen counter and they both get to enjoy the novelty of being eye-level with one another as they chat. Mick will hand him a mug of his favourite tea and Piper will smile. "You're the best, Mick."

He always gets kisses from Mindy. He's the only one she kisses, bar James. While James gets something familiar and fond, he is grabbed and pulled down for a string of excited kisses against his rough cheek that make him laugh. When the other Rogues make jealous noises, Mindy smushes her cheek against Mick's bashful pink one and grins. "Because he's a sweetie, that's why." 

The kid's outgrown his mom by a mile and ain't far off his dad nowadays, and his hugs have grown with him: the arms around his belly rose to his chest and now, finally, with only a little straining on his tip toes, reach around his neck. "Hiya, Uncle Mick," Billy says, as Mick squeezes him back just as tight. 

He's started sleeping on the safe-house sofa; their last breakout went too well, and they came home with more than they went in. The kid they'd rescued was so distraught she didn't know what to do or where to run on the other side of Iron Heights' gates, so they'd let her stay with them.

"You didn't have to give up your room for me," Lashawn says. She's in one of Len's old Combines' sweaters and some of Axel's check pants - that actually fit her properly, unlike how they drown Walker in plaid - and sat opposite him, stiff and nervous in a chair.

Mick gives her a gentle smile and shrugs."No trouble at all. Anything you need - I mean it, anything - just ask." 

And when she asks, tentative and tearful, if she can have a hug, Mick is happy to help.


End file.
